


"Nur in gute Hände abzugeben"

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Teamübergabe auf Norwegisch





	"Nur in gute Hände abzugeben"

Ein kleines Schreibabenteuer. Wir haben uns vorgenommen die Übergabe zu schreiben und ihr ist meine Version, wie der Neue in Norwegen empfangen und begrüßt wurde.

"Nur in gute Hände abzugeben"  
Es war seltsam, alle Gänge ähnelten sich. Kühles, kaltes Metall, in der Frühherbstsonne träge glitzerndes Glas und grau weiße Marmorstufen, die Stockwerke durch luftige, elegant gewundene Stiegen untereinander verbanden und ihn wieder und wieder wie einst Theseus im Labyrinth des Minotaurus in die Irre getrieben hatten.  
Aber dennoch, trotz der Stockwerke und der zahlreichen, fremden Menschen, die sie in unglaublich lauter Lautlosigkeit bevölkerten, schien jeder diesen einen Namen zu kennen.  
Haugvad.  
Tom sah die wissenden Blicke, spürte sie prüfend über seine lange Gestalt wandern. Er lauschte dem leisen, verstohlenen Wispern, wenn die Norweger glaubten, dass er die fremde Sprache noch nicht gut genug beherrschen würde, um ihre Worte verstehen zu können. Immer und immer wieder war es dieses eine Wort, diese zwei Silben, die diesen einen Namen bildeten.  
Haugvad.  
Schon Alexander hatte den Namen auf eine seltsame Art und Weise ausgesprochen. Der Trainer war bisher der Mittler zwischen ihnen gewesen und jedes Mal, wenn die Sprache auf den Physiotherapeuten gekommen war, hatte er dieses kleine, verlangende Schimmern in den dunklen Augen seines Landmannes gesehen.

Die Tür, vor der er letztendlich stand, unterschied sich kaum von all den anderen Türen in der langen Reihe des elegant gewundenen Korridors. Eine alte Tür, abblätternde weiße Farbe zeigte Reste eines verblassten gelblichen Anstrichs, der undurchsichtige, gelbliche Glaseinsatz vermittelte vermeintliche Transparenz und Offenheit, bot aber dennoch genug Abgeschiedenheit, so als ob nichts was hinter diesem alten, geriffelten Glas gesprochen wurde, jemals herausdringen würde. Die einfache Türklinke, die im gleißenden Licht der Neonleuchten verheißungsvoll goldenen schimmerte, schien von unzähligen Athletenfingern blank poliert worden zu sein.  
Und wieder war da dieser Name.  
Dieses Mal nicht als verstohlenes Wispern.  
Nicht als Funkeln in den Augen von Alexander.  
Nein, dieses Mal schwarz auf weiß.  
Greifbar in Form eines Türschildes, rechts von der Tür, fast schon unscheinbar an der weiß gekalkten Wand des Korridors.  
L. Haugvad  
Fysioterapeut.  
Beinahe widerwillig legte Tom nun die Hand auf die blanke Klinke, entschlossen ohne Anzuklopfen einzutreten. Er wurde erwartet, das wusste er. Hatte Haugvad den Termin doch selber angesetzt und ihm über Alexander, ihrem bisherigen Mittelsmann, mitteilen lassen. Einbestellt, ja dieses Wort traf es besser. Lars Haugvad hatte ihn zu sich zitiert, wie ein Lehrer einen unartigen Schüler.  
Nein, das wollte er sich nicht gefallen lassen, denn ein kleiner, dummer Schüler war er doch schon lange nicht mehr. Seine langen Finger schlossen sich mit neu gefundener Entschlusskraft um die das kalte Metall der Klinke. Er drückten sie eilig hinunter, während er sich gleichzeitig gegen die langsam aufschwingende Tür lehnte und, fest entschlossen in dem anstehenden Gespräch die Oberhand zu haben und auch zu behalten, eintrat.  
Der blonde Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch, dessen blau graue Augen ihn musterten, prüften und abwogen wie einst der schakalköpfige Anubis beim Totengericht das Herz gegen die Feder der Maat, ließen Tom aber noch in der Tür inmitten der Bewegung erstarren. Hilflos gefangen in einem filz grauen Blick, starrte der Österreicher den Mann, als dessen Nachfolger er auserkoren worden war, an.  
Blonde Strähnen, wild zerwühlt, dennoch passend, hingen in eine nachdenklich gefurchte Stirn und die tief blickenden, filz grauen Augen. Bronzene, von der Sonne geküsste Haut spannte sich in goldener Makellosigkeit über ausdrucksstarke Wangenknochen und helle Lippen teilten sich zu einem Lächeln und enthüllten zu Toms Erstaunen einen schiefen Zahn.  
Ein Makel.  
Aber selbst dieser Makel schien den blonden Norweger, den das durch das hinter ihm liegende Fenster einfallende Sonnenlicht in eine warme, goldene Aura, die ihn in einen Heiligen zu verwandeln schien, getaucht zu sein, aber nur noch vollkommener zu machen. Eine perfekt geformte, blonde Braue hob sich amüsiert, als wäre Lars, sich seiner Ausstrahlung und Wirkung auf Menschen nur zu gut bewusst und der Physio deutete wortlos auf einen hoch lehnigen Stuhl.  
Widerwillig, aber auch dankbar, hatte Lindinger doch nicht mehr gewusst, wie lange seine Beine ihn unter diesem stummen, filz grauen Standgericht noch hätten tragen können, folgte der Österreicher schließlich der wortlosen Aufforderung. Lars legte nun, ohne den Blick von seinem Gegenüber zu nehmen, die Fingerspitzen aneinander, tappte die Zeigefinger in einem ruhigen, stetigen Rhythmus gegeneinander, während er unterdessen geduldig auf eine Gesprächseröffnung seitens seines designierten Nachfolgers zu warten schien.  
Aber, dessen Kopf war nun wie leergefegt.  
Alle sorgsam gelernten Vokabeln der neuen Sprache, die Alexander ihm in den wenigen Tagen ihrer engeren Zusammenarbeit so oft abgeprüft hatte, schienen verschwunden. Ebenso jedes spanische Wort, das er jemals gelernt hatte und selbst die, seit seiner Schulzeit bereits vertraute englische Sprache verweigerte sich ihm, genau wie seine einst so selbstverständliche Muttersprache. Stumm, beinahe wie ein weiteres Eingeständnis seiner Schwäche, senkte der Österreicher den Kopf und übergab sein Schicksal in die wundersamen Hände, die scheinbar nicht nur eine ganze Nation verzaubert und unwiderruflich in ihren Bann gezogen zu haben schienen.  
„Nicht einmal ein 'Hei'?“, die Stimme des abtretenden Physiotherapeuten war anders als von Tom erwartet, beinahe sanft und fast einlullend und Tom spürte zusehends, wie seine Anspannung und auch seine Achtsamkeit wich, als er nun beinahe mechanisch erwiderte, „Hei.“  
Das Lächeln des Norwegers veränderte sich kaum. Schien aber plötzlich dennoch an Schärfe zu gewinnen und Lindinger förmlich auf seinem Stuhl zu bannen, während der blau graue Blick von Lars weiterhin für ihn undeutbar blieb. „Das ist es also? Alexanders neues ...“, Lars leckte sich bedächtig über die Lippen, ohne dass das kühle und doch so warme Lächeln auch nur eine Sekunde zu verblassen schien oder von seiner unheimlichen Anziehungskraft verlor, „ … Petprojekt.“  
„Pet …?“, für einen quälend langen Moment entzog sich Lindinger die Bedeutung des Wortes, aber plötzlich spürte er Ärger in sich aufwallen und diese Worte schienen das von Lars' purer Gegenwart auferlegte Siegel brechen zu können. Die Worte kehrten nun, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, wie ein entfesselter Sturzbach zu ihm zurück, prasselten auf ihn ein und drohten ihn in einem schwarzen, tintigen Ozean der Silben zu ertränken. „Petprojekt.“, wiederholte Lars geduldig und es blitzte fordernd in den filz grauen Tiefen auf, „Was sonst?“  
„Der neue Physio.“, Lindinger wählte seine ersten Worte in der fremden Sprache mit Sorgfalt und voller Bedacht, verstummte abermals, als Lars sich nun geschmeidig erhob. Er vermochte angesichts der schlanken Glieder, die trotz des bereits herbstlichen Wetters nur von wenig Stoff verborgen waren, nur zu starren und schluckte schwer, bevor er seine Worte noch einmal, dieses Mal aber beinahe schon trotzig wiederholte, „Ich bin der neue Physio.“  
Das Lachen, das Tom als Antwort erhielt, war rumpelnd und tief und der filz graue Blick ließ den Österreicher erschaudern, als Lars nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch, dessen Schutz der Norweger sich nicht gebraucht hatte, trat. Immer noch angestrahlt vom goldenen Herbstlich, wirkte der Physio wie eine stilisierte Ikone und Tom stockte der Atem, als der diese gottgleiche Gestalt sich zu ihm hinab beugte und ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick bedachte, „Petprojekt, wie ich sagte.“  
Tom konnte ein Zurückweichen nicht verhindern, als Lars die Hand ausstreckte und er errötete, als er das amüsierte Zucken in den Mundwinkeln des Norwegers sah. Lars' Bewegungen wurden langsamer, ließen dem jungen Österreicher aber dennoch keine Chance zur Flucht, sondern schienen ihn unwillkürlich gegen die hölzerne Lehne des Stuhles zu zwingen. Eine helle Braue hob sich nun teils belustigt, teils scheinbar höhnisch und Tom schloss die Augen, als nun angenehm warme, kundige Finger hauchzart über seine Wange strichen. „Mmmmh … ein Bart … Was ist, versuchst du damit etwa erwachsener auszusehen?“, kühler Atem streifte die erhitzte, sich unter Lars' sanft, streichelnden Fingern rötende Haut und plötzlich, Sekunden bevor Tom die Augen schloss, war das ausdrucksstarke, schöne Gesicht ganz nahe und er meinte dann auch, wenn auch nur ganz flüchtig die Lippen auf den seinen spüren zu können.  
„Was?“, als er es dann aber wagte die Augen zu öffnen, kniete der Norweger vor ihm und die langen Finger ruhten auf Toms Oberschenkeln. Sein filz grauer Blick war ruhig und forschend, aber trotz der Position wirkte Lars nicht geschlagen oder ihm untergeben, sondern selbst jetzt schien er vollkommen uneingeschränkt der Herr der Situation zu sein und sie bravourös zu beherrschen. „Zuhören ist keine deiner Stärken … Dabei wird das eine deiner Hauptaufgaben sein ...“, einer der langen Finger strich über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel, folgte der Hosennaht und Tom hielt abrupt und beinahe erschrocken die Luft an, als Lars' Finger schließlich hauchzart seinen Schritt streiften, „Neben anderen … erfreulichen Dingen ...“  
Der Österreicher öffnete die Augen und in seiner Stimme schien bereits eine Spur von leichter Verärgerung mitzuschwingen, als er nun vorsichtig, aber dennoch bestimmt Lars' Hand von seinem Oberschenkel pflückte, „Ich kenne meine Aufgaben.“ „Sicher?“, bevor Tom aber auf diese Frage, die schon beinahe einer Herausforderung gleichzukommen schien, antworten konnte, verschränkte Lars ihre Finger miteinander und schmunzelte, als er sich mit einem beinahe verschwörerischen Lächeln zu dem jüngeren Österreicher beugte und flüsterte, „Hat Alexander dir gesagt, dass du vor einem Skiflugweltmeister mit Depressionen knien wirst, der jeden deiner Annäherungsversuche abblocken wird? Dass Kenneth besonders zeitaufwändiger Pflege und Zuwendung bedarf und du bald dein Herz an ihn verlieren wirst? Dass du Forfang am besten in Ruhe lässt und wartest, bis er von alleine zu dir kommt und dir genau sagt, was er sich von dir wünscht? Dass das Küken noch immer zu schüchtern ist, das einzufordern, was es braucht und will? Weißt du das alles?“  
„Ich ...“, Tom räusperte sich und versuchte wegzusehen, konnte seinen Blick aber einfach nicht von dem filzigen Grau der scheinbar unendlichen Tiefen von Lars' Augen lösen, deren Tiefe ihm nun beinahe hypnotisch schien. Wieder lachte Lars und warf amüsiert den Kopf zurück, entblößte dabei den langen, schlanken Hals, an dessen Kehlkopf ein verräterisches Mal schimmerte und die braungebrannte Hand zeichnete.  
Tom starrte auf das Mal, das Zeichen der Lust.  
Auf das Zeichen des Besitzes, mit dem jemand seinen Anspruch deutlich gemacht hatte.  
Wem war das gelungen?  
Wem …?  
Nein, zu wem gehörte der Norweger?  
Die Bilder der Athleten, noch nur zweidimensional und ohne Leben, gebannt auf Papier, erschienen in seinen Gedanken. Alexanders Gesicht, lebendig durch das versteckte, verlangende Funkeln in den warmen, braunen Augen, reihte sich in die gedankliche Galerie ein und ...  
Sein verworrener, unsteter Gedankengang, für ihn selbst unverständlich, schien aber für Lars offensichtlich zu sein. Der Ältere schien jeden Gedanken in seiner Mimik abzulesen zu vermögen und Tom errötete prompt und wich dem Blick des Norwegers hastig aus. Aber, wieder fanden die langen, warmen Finger ihren Weg an seine Wange. Kurz strich der Daumen über die dunklen Bartstoppeln und schließlich legten sich die Finger fest um das Kinn, um den Jüngeren zu zwingen wieder aufzusehen.  
„Alexander hat dir nichts gesagt.“, Lars klang amüsiert und es funkelte in seinen filz grauen Augen, als Tom nun abermals vor ihm zurückwich und sich wieder zwischen dem bunten Holz der Lehne und dem Mann ihm gegenüber gefangen fand, „Du hast keine Ahnung, worauf du dich eingelassen hast … In welchen unirdischen Sündenpfuhl er dich hineingezogen hat ...“  
Es war keine Frage, sondern eine beinahe sachliche Feststellung, aber dennoch fühlte Tom sich verpflichtet darauf zu antworten, sich zu verteidigen, zu zeigen dass er schon lange kein kleines Kind, sondern dem Norweger in allen Dingen ebenbürtig war, „Alexander hat ...“ „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Alex hat ...“, Lars hauchte die Worte gegen die plötzlich trockenen Lippen des, ihn wie gebannt anstarrenden Österreichers, bevor er wieder etwas zurückwich. Tom wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, hielt aber inne, als Lars' freie Hand nun auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam.  
Die Präsenz des Norwegers schien überwältigend, es war plötzlich als nähme er Lars mit allen erdenklichen Sinnen wahr. Er meinte die eigentlich nur flüchtigen Berührungen nun überdeutlich fühlen zu können, wie eine Hitze, die sich von Lars' Fingern aus, langsam in seinem Körper zu verbreiten schien. Auch nahm er den Geruch und den Geschmack des Meeres wahr, verlockend und dann doch tödlich salzig, ihm den Atem raubend, wahr. Toms Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und auch die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich nun noch um einige Nuancen. „Sonst würde es nun nicht wie ein kleines Vögelchen flattern ...“, hauchte Lars und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, wurde aber gleich darauf ernst und jedwede Belustigung verschwand aus seinem Blick, dessen Filzgrau nun eher stählern und unnachgiebig wirkte, „Meinst du wirklich, dass du das schaffst?“  
„Ich ...“, verärgert richtete Tom sich auf und sah schwer atmend, als wäre diese kleine Bewegung bereits eine unglaubliche Kraftanstrengung gewesen, auf den immer noch knienden Norweger hinab, „ … denke schon.“ „Nein.“, Lars' Blick war ernst und bannte den Jüngeren in seinem filz grauen Stahl, auch als der Norweger nun voller Bedacht den Kopf schüttelte, „Du hoffst es. Du hoffst, dass du deine Aufgabe schaffst. Dass du ihr gewachsen bist …“  
Lars musterte ihn für einen Augenblick schweigend, bevor er dann den Kopf nachdenklich schief legte, „Nein, das ist es nicht … Du hast Angst, dass du ihnen nicht gewachsen bist ... Du weißt, dass sie anders sind, als jeder deiner Eishockeyspieler … Zarter … verletzlicher und doch ...“ Loderndes, leidenschaftliches Feuer, zusammen mit Begeisterung und auch Liebe … Liebe zu diesen zarten Geschöpfen, die den Wind unter ihren gläsernen Schwingen fühlen und sich in die Luft erheben wollten … All das kehrte nun in den Blick des Norwegers zurück und das Lächeln wurde etwas hintergründiger, „Du wirst sie lieben lernen. Wenn sie dich lassen ...“  
Tom erlaubte sich ein Seufzen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er seinen Blick zum ersten Mal fast ohne Scheu auf Lars richtete, „Warum sollten sie nicht?“ Lars antwortete nicht, sondern schmunzelte nur, bevor er nun den Kopf senkte. Sein kühler Atem strich über Toms, nur von dünnem Stoff verhüllte Haut und eine wohlige Gänsehaut lief über den Körper des Österreichers, als Lars nun lachte. Der Norweger strich über Toms Hand, schob die Ärmel des langen, dunklen Shirts hoch und ließ seine Finger sanft über die bläulich, roten Adern wandern, „Ich zeige es dir ...“  
Eingelullt von der Nähe, der Wärme und auch dem Geruch des Älteren, nickte Tom nur schwach und lehnte sich, geführt von Lars' starker Hand auf dem unbequemen Stuhl zurück. Plötzlich waren Lars' Finger wieder auf seinen Oberschenkeln und bedeuteten ihm alleine durch sanfte Berührungen, die langen Beine auszustrecken. Tom sah willenlos zu, wie Lars sich jetzt nach vorne lehnte, presste aber die Lippen aufeinander, als der Norweger nun mit den Handflächen quälend langsam über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel strich. Dennoch spreizte er die Beine weiter, getrieben von einer bisher unbekannten Lust, aber auch von Neugier. Neugier, ob es dieses Talent war, mit dem Lars eine ganze Nation in seinen Bann gezogen haben mochte.  
Lars strich über seinen Schritt, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Länge seines Schwanzes durch den harten Stoff der Jeans nach, bis dieser sich ihm, gefangen in dem engen Zelt aus Jeans, willig und bettelnd entgegen zu recken schien. Mit einer Fingerspitze tippte Lars an die Stelle, wo er die Spitze vermutete und Tom biss sich, um das Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken auf die Lippe.  
Dennoch wollte er nicht nachgeben, aber Lars massierte ihn durch den dicken, schwarzen Jeansstoff hindurch, bis sich ihm der Schritt des jüngeren Mannes reif und prall präsentierte und Tom das Gefühl hatte, schon alleine von dieser langsamen Berührung in einen Orgasmus getrieben zu werden.  
Jäh verschwand der sanfte Druck und als Tom verwirrt die Augen öffnete, meinte er über seinem schweren Atem das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses wahrzunehmen. Er spürte Lars' Finger, eine angenehme Kühle auf der heißen Haut seines Schwanzes, als der Norweger die Erregung nun endlich aus dem bereits viel zu eng gewordenen Gefängnis befreite. Mit schief gelegten Kopf und voller Neugier, betrachtete Lars den Schwanz, der schwer und heiß in seiner Hand lag, bevor er schließlich seine freie Hand mit der von Tom verschränkte und sie auf diese Weise an seinen Hinterkopf dirigierte. „Zeig mir, was du magst ...“, hauchte Lars, jeder Atemzug wie kühlendes Eis auf brennender Haut, bevor er den Kopf senkte und über die Länge leckte. Gekonnt ließ er seine raue Zunge über das harte Fleisch wandern, rollte sie genüsslich über die Eichel und folgte dann auch willig der Führung des Jüngeren, dessen lange Finger sich in die kunstvoll zerwuschelten, blonden Haare gekrallt hatten.  
Tom fühlte kaum mehr etwas … Oder vielleicht fühlte er auch viel zu viel, als er nun, als Spielball von Lars und ohne jede wirkliche Kontrolle über das Geschehen die Augen schloss und sich ganz der Führung des Älteren überließ  
Er fühlte die Zunge über sein heißes Glied streichen, wie sie die Hoden anstupste und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, trieb seine Zähne fest in das weiche Fleisch seiner Unterlippe, als diese kleine Berührung einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Wehrlos gefangen, zuckte Tom mit der Hüfte und spürte dann, wie sich Lars' Lippen über seine Erregung schoben, die Spitze umschlangen. Die Zunge umspielte die Eichel, als wäre sie ein besonders köstlicher, fruchtiger Lolly und Tom verlor nun endgültig den Halt und seine lange Gestalt sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen, rutschte förmlich dem grinsend Norweger entgegen.  
Lars' Grinsen wich nicht, auch nicht, als Tom den blonden Schopf schließlich tiefer zwang und die Augen wieder öffnete, als Lars seinen harten Schwanz langsam tiefer in seine Mundhöhle gleiten ließ und genüsslich daran zu saugen begann. Wer den Rhythmus vorgab, vermochte Tom nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht war er es, die Hand noch immer im seidenweichen, blonden Haar vergraben haben … Oder vielleicht war es Lars, der die langen, tiefen Stöße diktierte, die Toms Innere erschütterten und ihn förmlich auch noch um das letzte bisschen Verstand zu bringen schienen.  
Anders ließ sich diese Situation nicht mehr erklären.  
Aber, der Österreicher wollte nicht mehr nachdenken.  
Er konnte nicht mehr nachdenken, sondern wurde nun, als Lars nun über die empfindliche Unterseite des harten Glieds leckte, von den dunklen Wellen seiner aufbrandende Lust davongetragen und verlor sich mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Aufbäumen in den Tiefen des schier endlosen Meeres seines Orgasmen. Die hohen Wellen drohten ihn zu ertränken und nach Halt suchend grub er seine Finger tiefer in die seidenweichen Strähnen, kratzte über den Schädel des Älteren und löste dann die plötzlich kraftlosen Finger, als der Orgasmus verebbte und die letzten Wellen ihn an den rettenden Strand spülten.  
Einige mühsame Atemzüge lang, war er unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Nur langsam gewann er schließlich seine Beherrschung und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück und räusperte sich verlegen, als er Lars' amüsiert fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, „Was?“ „Kannst du das auch?“, bei der unerwarteten Frage flogen Toms Augen förmlich auf und trotz der angenehmen Schwere seiner Glieder richtete er sich unwillkürlich auf.  
„Sie sind anspruchsvoll.“, Lars wischte sich die letzten Spuren des eben Geschehen von den weiß befleckten Lippen, bevor er sich dann erhob und an einen niedrigen Aktenschrank, auf dem einige gerahmte Bilder standen, trat, „Und, ein gewisses Niveau gewohnt.“ Die hölzerne Schublade öffnete sich mit einem leisen, protestierendem Quietschen, als wollte sie ihre Geheimnisse nicht an Lars' Nachfolger weitergegeben wissen. Aber der Norweger beachtete den Protest seiner Möbelstücke gar nicht, sondern zog einige dicke Mappen, in den verschiedensten, bunten Farben hervor, die er dann auf die, mit Klebezetteln übersäte Platte seines Schreibtischs warf, „Tande … Granerud … Forfang … Gangnes ...Stjernen … Fannemel … Mit denen solltest du dich erst einmal beschäftigen ...“ „Ich kenne ihre Akten.“ versuchte Tom wieder zu einem gleichwertigen Gesprächspartner für den Norweger zu werden, aber Lars lachte nur und bedeutete dem jungen Österreicher nach einem raschen Blick auf seine Uhr, dass er nun gehen sollte, „Ihre offiziellen Akten ...“

 

 

„Und?“, Alexander öffnete die Tür gerade so weit, dass er durch den Spalt schlüpfen konnte, „Wie ist dein Eindruck?“ Grau blaue Augen beobachteten amüsiert, wie der Trainer die gelbliche Glastür erst sorgfälig abschloss, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem nur zehn Minuten zuvor Lars' Nachfolger mit seinen neuen Aufgaben vertraut gemacht worden war, setzte und sich erwartungsvoll vorbeugte.  
Lars leckte sich noch einmal nachdenklich über die Lippen, die noch immer den Geschmack des Neuen trugen, bevor er dann anmutig mit den breiten Schultern zuckte, „Er ist sicher ein Talent … Sie sollten ihm eine Chance geben. Er kann noch sehr viel von ihnen lernen ...“


End file.
